


Just Let Me Help

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (also i donr remember if Shayna was champ in that match? Oh well?), (possibly) serious injury, Bianca just wants to help, Bonding over mutual desires to fight each other, F/F, Shayna is Tough TM, There is a match, also, an no i am so not using this to procrastinate on the 372785 other wips i have, and reset it during the match by slamming it aginst the post??, at some takeover that shayna supposedly dislocated her shoulder?, i remember this i just dont remember what match it was, i would apperciate it, kind of, no editing we die like the men we aren't, set in a time where Bianca and Shayna had a full title fued, so if you remember plz tell me, so this is set after that match, very much, why would you think that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Shayna suffers a nasty dislocation during a match, and managed to reset it during the match, but denies medical assistance afterward. Bianca walks in on Shayna in agony and demands to help her.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Bianca Belair
Kudos: 13





	Just Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> I am most definitely not the only one who ships this, and this was totally not inspired by events that occurred while I was playing a Hunger Games simulator where Bianca definitely did not care for Shayna's wounds and Shayna most definitely did not beg for Bianca to kill her. Absolutely not. Whatever would make you think that.

She shouldn’t be helping her. She was the enemy. She was the leader of everything she had been fighting against. But here she was. Bianca Belair, wrapping Shanya Baszler’s arm after a nasty dislocation during a match. She had managed to force it back into place during the match and had denied medical services, but Bianca had walked into the showers to see Shayna in what more or less could be considered agony. She helped her out to the locker room, grabbing some basic medical supplies from the first aid kit nearby.

“It’ll help more if you go see the doctors-“ She begins to tell her before Shayna cuts her off.

“No. No, not yet. Can’t.” Shayna spoke between labored breaths. She grabbed Bianca’s wrist as she brought a roll of tape up to her shoulder. It was a nasty shade of red, already beginning to bruise in some places.

“It might’ve been more than a dislocation, Shayna. It’s bruising really bad, and doesn’t look healthy.” Shayna gasped in pain as Bianca gently laid a finger on the hot skin, testing for anything abnormal. She’d been around injuries in her life, hell she’s had a few. She had some basic medical training, knowing what to do, to an extent, to prevent anything horrible before they could get to an actual medical professional.

“Just leave me, I can do it,”

“No, you can’t. Let me at least get you an icepack,”

“No, please. Just leave. I don’t deserve to be here anyway, this will be good for me, then you can go be champ. God knows you deserve it.” Shayna panted out, still clutching her arm close to her body to keep her shoulder in place.

“Shayna, no. No, just, no! If I’m gonna be champ, I’m gonna beat you for it. I ain’t taking no pity forfeit just because you wanna ruin your arm for the rest of your life. I’m not about to let you ruin your career cuz you had one bad match. Cuz you had one bad day.” Bianca, keeping one hand on her bicep to keep it in place, used her free hand to grab Shayna’s face, forcing her to look her in the eye, “You deserve to be champion. No one deserves it more right now. And you’re gonna deserve it when I beat you for it. And someone else gonna deserve it when they beat me for it. But until that day comes, no. Look at me” Bianca used her grip strength to keep Shayna facing her when she tried to look away, “Until that day comes, by God, you’re gonna rule a reign of terror over this roster.” Electricity crackled between them as they stayed there, staring into each other's eyes. 

“Just fucking kiss me already so I can get to medical,” Shayna grumbled, and Bianca laughed. She pecked Shayna quick on the lips, and Shayna didn’t even notice anything else until a sudden blast of cold filled her senses. An icepack had been placed on her burning shoulder, Bianca holding it there. She helped her up to a standing position and walked her to medical. She bid Shayna good night, knowing they’d see each other on the flight home tomorrow, and went back to her hotel room. She laid in bed, and stared up at the ceiling, smiling. Bianca would never tell anyone how she managed to break the queen of spades facade, how she saw a splash of fear wash over the NXT Women’s Champion’s face when she waited for a second, had laughed, giving her just enough time to worry if she’d read the energy wrong, before kissing her. Bianca would never tell anyone she had made Shayna worried. That was hers. Her moment. With the taste of Shayna still on her lips and the promise that Shayna would still be the champ in the morning, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
